Feel me now
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Aquella operación ya había excedido del tiempo que se supone, iba a durar. Si miraba su reloj de manos le inundaría un ataque, mas no pudo evitarlo… sentía mucho temor. (Song-fic)


**Últimamente, canción que escucho, canción que quiero volver un song-fic.**

**Esto se me vino a la mente a las dos de la mañana y pues, espero les guste.**

**La canción en la que me basé es ésta: watch?v=fFF0kgNskWY (agregar tube y diagonal, como puede verse). Daría buen ambiente junto con la lectura, ya verán por que. **

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

**Feel me now**

La espera comenzaba a ser frustrante, lo sentía así porque las últimas tres o cuatro horas estaba solo dedicado a sentarse en ese incómodo sofá de piel con sus manos entrelazadas y los codos descansando en las piernas. Lo inquietante, lo que ponía al mediocampista de nervios era sin duda la ausencia del doctor y de la enfermera. Y es que aquella operación ya había excedido del tiempo que se supone, iba a durar. Si miraba su reloj de manos le inundaría un ataque, mas no pudo evitarlo… sentía mucho temor.

23:20pm, la cirugía debió terminar a las 22:00pm.

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, notó que sudaba de la frente… y muy frío.

En verdad estaba asustado, incluso más que el mismo familiar de sangre que se encontraba a su lado esperando por lo mismo: Al doctor comunicarles que la cirugía había sido un éxito.

Pero Tsurugi Kyousuke se encontraba tranquilo mirando hacia el pasillo donde se había perdido la figura del médico hacía ya unas horas, porque confiaba en la fortaleza de su hermano. Él tenía en mente que pronto saldría del hospital después de años de sufrimiento, en muletas. Nada de esa silla de ruedas. Confiaba en que, al seguir su tratamiento saldría pronto a la calle caminando con sus dos piernas, volver a su pasión por el fútbol soccer, verlo convertido en una importante figura de éste deporte.

Y no es que Amemiya Taiyou pensara lo contrario, pero el miedo lo inundaba en esos momentos… miedo de perder a quien amaba. Porque sabía que en cada cirugía se corre un riesgo, claro que no quería pensar de manera pesimista pero él también había pasado suficiente tiempo internado en el hospital para saber los riesgos que se corrían incluso al inicio de una operación. Como cuando anestesian de forma general, si no es bien colocada puede generar daños. Así sucesivamente un pensamiento llevó al otro, sumando la tardanza de las noticias sobre el estado de Yuuichi… imaginarían como se encontraba el chico de ojos turquesa. Temblaba, sudaba, jugaba con sus manos.

El menor de los hermanos Tsurugi echó un vistazo a las acciones de Amemiya. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando se puso de pie a caminar de un lado a otro, iniciando por donde se encontraba sentado hasta llegar a una mesa, tres metros adelante, y se regresaba. Así sucesivamente durante unos quince minutos.

Kyousuke pensó que el mediocampista haría un agujero en el azulejo si seguía haciendo eso. Cuando se dispuso a pararse a tranquilizarlo un poco, el doctor que atendía a su querido hermano había hecho acto de presencia después de tremendo retraso. Corrió hacia el al igual que el de cabellos naranjas esperando a que mencionara algo que les informara de una vez por todas el estado de Tsurugi Yuuichi.

''_El paciente salió bien de la operación. '' _

El de ojos color ámbar soltó un suspiro de alivio, seguido de un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin su hermano había sido operado de las piernas… había muchas posibilidades de volverlo a ver caminando por su propia cuenta, si seguía las órdenes del médico y su rehabilitación. Estaba que no cabía de gusto. Taiyou por su parte, sonrió ampliamente. También quería llorar pero no lo iba a permitir, tenía que verlo ya o moriría de un ataque de ansiedad. Necesitaba ver que el doctor no estaba diciendo mentiras, aunque claramente su diagnóstico era verídico. Lo que fuera, cualquier escusa era buena para ver los ojos marrones del mayor dirigirle una tierna mirada.

''_Pueden pasar a verlo, a éstas alturas ya debe haber pasado el efecto de la anestesia. '' _

Mencionó el médico cirujano con un tono amable de voz. Los dos presentes se miraron a los ojos.

-Amemiya-kun, creo que ésta vez te dejaré ir primero. –El llamado parpadeó dos veces sin poder creer lo que el delantero le estaba diciendo. Lo más lógico era que el familiar directo del paciente fuera quien lo visitara primero, cosa que no le quedó muy en claro. Al ver que éste no respondía, Kyousuke volvió a hablar. –Anda, a ver si se te quita el ataque de nervios.

Dudaba en hacerle caso, pero jamás le había visto hablar tan decidido (salvo en los partidos de fútbol) como en ese momento. Sin embargo en los ojos contrarios se notaba la anhelada aprobación que esperaba hacía unos meses del peliazul. Y es que, ocho meses atrás le había confesado junto a su hermano la relación que comenzaron. Al principio no le hizo ninguna gracia al menor, y ahora le estaba demostrando lo contrario… ¿Este sería el paso que los acercaría mas como amigos?

Sonrió ligeramente. Kyousuke se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de alguna manera.

-Está bien. –Respondió el mediocampista, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de su novio.-

Sabía llegar incluso si tuviera los ojos vendados, tantas cosas pasaron en esa habitación desde que se conocieron… en ése mismo lugar. En un lugar triste y aburrido como era el hospital. Al final ya no era tan aburrido, puesto que en Yuuichi encontró su primer mejor amigo, la persona con la que hablaba a diario y paseaba en el jardín, hasta el mayor le dedicó en alguna ocasión parte de su tiempo para leerle una historia como un maestro de primaria a un niño pequeño. Y esas atenciones, esos detalles terminaron cautivando al menor por completo, dejando de ver a Tsurugi Yuuichi como a su mejor amigo para verlo con ojos de amor… su primer amor. ¿Que estaba mal? No le importaba, se sentía bien con él y al diablo lo que la gente decía. Yuuichi era un ángel del cielo disfrazado de humano. O al menos eso pensaba. Y llegó a amarlo mucho en tan poco, pues ocho meses de relación era poco para él.

En fin, después de haberse dignado a abrir la puerta de madera posó su vista en la figura descansada sobre la cama. Estaba conectado a un par de sueros y un catéter, una sonda lo ayudaba con su respiración.

Taiyou se acercó lentamente hacia el chico de peculiar cabello azul, y en cuanto el contrario se dio cuenta de su presencia… mencionó su nombre en un susurro.

-Taiyou… -Lo miró con ternura, y el llamado se acercó a su lado para acariciarle la mejilla. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto- Viniste…

Asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que iba a estar ahí junto a el en un día importante. Porque había sido la operación que cambiaría su vida, y debía estar junto a el en todo momento. –Te dije que siempre estaría contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Respondió un ''sí'', apenas audible.- ¿Cómo estás Yuuichi?

-Cansado… y me duele un poco la cadera… pero me encuentro bien. –Sonrió.-

-Debería dejarte dormir un poco, puedo volver en la mañana. –Dijo preocupado, mientras pasaba su mano de la mejilla hasta su cabello, acariciando con cariño. Ya podía estar tranquilo, al menos podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.-

-Taiyou… no te vallas aún…

_Entiendes._

_Estás exhausto._

_Cierra tus ojos y duerme_

_Mientras yo acaricio tu cabello._

Dejó su cara de preocupación de lado y centró su mirada en el chico otra vez.

A pesar de que era mayor que él, le veía frágil. Claramente era lo contrario, he ahí el ejemplo. Acaba de salir de una cirugía y estaba sonriendo como era de costumbre, a pesar de las tempestades nunca se rindió, nunca se amargó. Todo lo contrario, contagiaba su sonrisa a otras personas, incluyendo al mismo Amemiya Taiyou. Esa fue una de las características del mayor que más le gustaron.

_Siénteme ahora._

_En tus sueños._

_Escucha estas palabras._

_En la noche fugaz, te quedas dormido._

Yuuichi se sentía agradecido con el de ojos turquesa por haber llegado a su vida así de la nada. El día en que lo conoció estaba con Matsukaze Tenma y su hermano menor hablando sobre el equipo de fútbol en el que estaban… muy emocionados por cierto y, como si el chico oliera la conversación de dicho deporte, corrió a ser parte de ella. Tal vez ahí el pequeño pelinaranja pasó la primera prueba: Le gustaba el fútbol.

Después de ese momento, a diario pasaba a su habitación a hacerle compañía, una muy cálida por cierto. Claro que se dio cuenta de que el menor era muy lindo. Llevaba dos pruebas pasadas: Le gustaba el fútbol, y el chico era lindo.

_Mientras el tiempo pasa_

_Comparte el momento;_

_Déjame en tus sueños._

_Buenas noches, cariño._

_Tienes un sueño_

_En mis brazos._

Lo difícil fue llegar a ocultar el sentimiento las veces que estaba con él. Las mejillas le ardían constantemente con solo mirarlo, con solo recibir una sonrisa de su parte, le hacía de alguna manera, sentirse especial.

Pero así era el amor. Te llega cuando te llega y te llega fuerte. Tan fuerte que hasta su mismo hermano Kyousuke se dio cuenta de su radical cambio.

Según él, se volvió más alegre y hablaba mucho del tal ''Taiyou-kun''. ¿Y qué? No había problema con decirle que estaba enamorado de ese chico, hasta que pensó en la diferencia de edades. No era mucha, cierto. Taiyou contaba con catorce años y Yuuichi con dieciocho. Cuatro de diferencia. Pero Kyousuke tenía trece y pensó que sería un mal ejemplo. ¿Qué pensaría su hermanito si lo viera salir con un chico de casi su edad? No era necesario, pero siempre terminó preocupándose por cosas como esas.

_Yo siempre estaré aquí._

Tal vez no se preocupó por mucho tiempo, al final aquel beso en una tarde de invierno no se hizo esperar. Taiyou jamás pensó que la persona a quien más admiraba le podría llegar a corresponder, pero pasó. Ninguno lo esperó, ninguno lo planeó. Pero al quedar con los rostros tan cercanos en una conversación, no pudieron evitar acortar las distancias y disfrutar de un suave roce de labios que calentaba incluso más que las bufandas que Matsukaze les había regalado. Era una sensación única. Y más de esos llegarían con el tiempo, después de aquellas confesiones al final del acto.

_Entiendes._

_Estás exhausto._

_Cierra tus ojos y duerme_

_Mientras yo acaricio tu mejilla._

Recuerdos como ese llegan a sus mentes, mientras Amemiya se inclina un poco para besar a su novio con ternura, no puede evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Él estaba bien, lo iba a estar y confiaba al igual que Kyousuke en que lo vería de nuevo jugar al deporte que tanto amaban… la razón que los unió, el bendito fútbol soccer.

Se separa y lo mira a los ojos, los orbes de tono chocolate se clavan en sus dos acuosos mares que tenía en el rostro. El contrario arquea las cejas en una expresión de preocupación, no le gustaba verlo llorar… fuera por lo que fuera.

Y Taiyou besa su frente, como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara, y vuelve a acariciar su rostro. De por si a Yuuichi ya le estaban pesando los ojos, ese suave tacto no lo ayudaba a quedarse despierto.

_Siénteme ahora._

_En tus sueños._

_Escucha esta promesa_

_Que suavemente te susurro._

Se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos. Era de esperarse, una cirugía no es cualquier cosa, y menos cuando se trataba de regenerar sabrá Kami-sama qué diantres dentro de tu cuerpo por horas. Horas de estar anestesiado sin saber que le hacen a tus órganos. Imaginaba lo mareado que se encontraba, lo borroso que veía, el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

_Mientras el tiempo pasa_

_Comparte el momento;_

_Déjame en tu mente._

_Buenas noches, cariño._

_Tienes un sueño_

_En mis brazos._

Merecía ese descanso. Todo el tiempo que el deseara dormir.

Tsurugi Kyousuke lo entendería perfectamente y también vendría el día siguiente a visitar a su hermano.

Desenreda con cuidado sus dedos de las hebras azuladas cuan cielo nocturno que portaba como cabellos. Suaves, cortos y revueltos en ese momento, al final ese tacto le hizo bien para dejarlo profundamente dormido. A Taiyou le hubiera gustado dormir entre sus brazos como aquella vez en año nuevo. Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, por cierto. De alguna manera entre los brazos de Yuuichi se sentía protegido. Suspiró resignado y no le quedó más que sonreír al recalcarse que eso no sería posible.

Uno: porque Taiyou ya había sido dado de alta desde hacía tres meses. Dos: porque Yuuichi estaba recién operado.

Su mejilla era tan suave, al igual que sus delgados labios. Lo amaba, todo de él. Y porque lo amaba… lo dejaría descansar.

_Buenas noches cariño_

_Buenas noches mi amor_

_Te amo..._

* * *

_Para los que escuharon la canción, ahora entienden. Claramente usé una linda canción de ''cuna'', por así decirlo. Ya ven por qué me salió algo tan cursi. xD_

_No soy de las personas que escriban muchas cosas melosas, sin embargo no sé que me pasa cuando se me da escribir sobre ésta pareja. Se me hacen muy lindos. _

_Lamento si causé algún coma diabético por tanta dulzura. _

_Saludos. _

**R.**


End file.
